I Miss You
by Sasuke Uchiha of Suna
Summary: Genji has to cope whith Tokio's brain surgery. Inspired by the song 'I Miss You' by Miley Cyrus.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Crows Zero or any characters associated with it. All I own is the plot to which this story was though up from and created from. I do not own the song "I miss you" by Miley Cyrus.

**Pairing:** Genji/Izaki and Genji/Tokio friendship.

**Genre:** Friendship/General

**Rating:** Mature

**Warnings:** Character death.

**Summary:**Genji has to cope whith Tokio's brain surgery. Inspired by the song 'I Miss You' by Miley Cyrus.

**I Miss You**

_Beep, beep went the machine. Hands worked frantically as the beeping got faster and faster. A body begun to have a fit, rejecting the treatment it was being given. Then the beeping merged into one long drone as the staff in the room tried to get a heart beating again._

_Meanwhile, as this all happened another battle was going on not far away. Takiya Genji led his men into a fight against his rival, Serizawa Tamao, and Serizawa's men. As the rain begun to fall they ran towards each other and the deciding fight begun._

_One would win and one loose. One would survive while the other would perish._

_The battle raged on for hours, both Genji and Tokio fought hard in their respective fights but one had to loose in the end._

Suddenly, Genji woke with a start, gasping and sweat poured from him. He glanced over at the body beside him, one of his best friends and lover Izaki Shun. Trying his best not to disturb him Izaki Genji climbed quietly from the bed and padded his way to the bathroom. Standing at the sink he ran and tap and splashed the cool water on his hot skin.

Leaning against the sink he looked into the mirror and saw tear tracks running down his face, but this was no surprise to him. He then saw the reflection of his dearest and oldest friend Tokio behind him. He badly wanted to turn and envelope the man into a hug but it would never be possible now.

The reason, Tokio was dead and had been for the past year. Even after a year, Genji still saw him wherever he went. Still heard his voice. It haunted him every waking and sleeping moment. He felt responsible for the death of his friend- if he hadn't planned the stupid fight for that day- if he had only been at the hospital waiting with those Tokio was now friends with- then maybe it would have changed things. More tears begun to slide down his cheeks. Genji knew that he hadn't seen Tokio for a while when he had arrived at Suzuran and could only imagine what Serizawa and his gang were going through at loosing their friend. But he had known Tokio for so long- had always thought he would be there ready to find the best view of the sunset with him.

"Tokio, I hope your doing well wherever you are. I hope your enjoying yourself," he said softly as his hand came up top touch Tokio's cheek in the mirror.

"I miss you buddy, I miss your smile. It was always infectious, when you smiled everyone else around you did," Genji added.

Suddenly he felt arm wrap around his wait and jumped and turned quickly, in his state he half expected to see Tokio as he turned but then saw it was Izaki.

Izaki didn't say a word just held him close stroking his lover's hair as he cried into his chest.

"I miss him so much. Do you know what he'd call me?" he sniffled.

"What was that love? What did he call you?"

"He'd used to call me his dreamer," he replied through tears and looked up into those warm loving eyes that he had put all his trust into.

Izaki smiled, "he was right. You were and always will be a dreamer, but your dreams come true. You make them happen. You make everyone's dreams come true."

Genji gave a small smile and walked back into the bedroom with him. Laying down he thought of the times he had shared with Tokio.

_Two boys ran along the street, laughing and grinning at each other. They ran over to the railings that separated the beach from the sidewalk. They stood looking out at the sea with smiles on their faces._

"_We'll always be friends won't w eGenji?"asked the spiky haired boy._

"_Yes, I promise you." Genji said wrapping his arms round his shoulder. _

_Both boys stood there watching the wave's crash down strong and fierce just like their personalities._

Back in the present Genji was now snuggled close to his blond lover who stroked his hand through Genji's dark locks.

_A skinny boy sat on the ground knees pulled up to his chest as he cried into them. Then there was a hand on his shoulder. Genji looked up to see a boy with spiky black hair smiling down at him. "hey don't cry it makes God unhappy." Said the boy and sat next to Genji._

_He reached over and ruffled Genji's long hair and was glad when it made the other boy smile. "What's your name?" he asked._

"_my name is Genji." Genji replied quietly._

_Tokio the spiky haired boy nodded, "my name's Tokio. Let's be friends, okay?" he replied and let his hand rest in the boy's hair. Genji nodded and leaned over resting his head on Tokio's shoulder._

Back in reality Genji was also doing this but now with a blond haired guy.

"I'm sure he's very happy darling. You gave him the best life he could have asked for, both you and Serizawa had given him years of friendship and companionship. He knew he was cared for and would be missed," Izaki said soothingly while stroking Genji's hair.

Genji sniffed and buried his face in Izaki's chest holding tightly to him.

"You wont ever leave me will you?" Genji asked just as Tokio had done all those years ago.

"Never love; I'll go where ever you go. I promise you," replied the blond. Genji gave small smile and finally begun to relax.

There would be many more days like this, good and bad for Genji. There were days when he wouldn't even leave the bed for his guilt, and then there would be days when thinking of Tokio gave him strength to anything.

But the thing that Genji would always draw the most strength was thinking of that smile that infectious smile that Tokio would give. That was what would never fail him.

00000


End file.
